What Doesn't Kill You - Chapter 3
by calliettorres
Summary: Meredith and Derek died and put Cristina and Alex to be Zola and Bailey's legal guardians if anything happened to them. Now Yang and Karev are going to learn how to parent.


Jo is still shocked about Alex becoming a parent, and she doesn't say anything about it with him.

Cristina waits Amelia and the kids in the airport, why she tries to call Alex and he finally answers:

- Where the hell have you been?!

- I'm at the hospital, where the hell are you?

- In the hospital?! Alex, I'm in the airport waiting for Amelia and the kids. Why aren't you here?

- What? Wasn't she arriving at 5pm?

- The flight got earlier. Why aren't you here?!

- How the hell was I supposed to know the flight got earlier, you should've called me.

- I told Wilson to tell you. She didn't say anything?

- What?! Wait wait wait, you told Jo that we are Zola and Bailey's legal guardians?!

- Yeah, why?

- Cristina, I haven't told her yet! Crap, that's why she's ignoring me.

- Alright, later you resolve your high school girly issues, and come now cause the kids are almost here.

- Fine, I'm going.

Alex get worried about his relationship, but he tries to forget about it for a minute. He gets to the airport and he sees Cristina with Bailey on her arms and holding Zola's hand.

- Hey, sorry for taking so long, there was traffic.

- That's fine. Amelia will stay in a hotel until her flight, that's tonight. Let's go home cause these two are starving and I need to pee.

They put the kids in the car and go home.

- So, have you talked to Wilson?

- No. When you called me I ran to the airport. I haven't seen her since this morning. I can't believe you told her. What the hell is wrong with you?

- I thought you had said to her! We know we're the kids' legal guardian for like 4 weeks. Why haven't you told yet?

- I-I got scared. I already proposed to her once and scared the hell out of her, now how am I supposed to say I'm two kids' new dad? It'll scare her away.

- Alex, you two have been through things most couples don't go through their whole lives. I don't think that you been the legal guardian of your best friend's children is going to scare her away. She will probably found it nice.

- Yeah, but what if-

- Alex, we're having a bonding moment and it's adorable, but can you go faster because i REALLY have to pee.

They go home. Cristina runs to the bathroom while Alex feed the kids. But Bailey starts crying and Karev doesn't know what to do.

- Um, Cristina?!

- Yeah?!

- Bailey is crying, what does he wants?!

- I don't know! You're the one who operates on baby unicorns, you're the one who should know!

- Come here and help me! He probably crapped in his pants!

- Do it by your own, you work with babies all day!

Alex gets mad and goes changed Bailey's diaper. Cristina comes down stairs and go feed Zola. There's a Meredith and Derek Picture holding Zola on a stand in the kitchen, and says.

- Mommy!

- What? – Cristina replies

- Mommy!

- Oh God, Alex, I think Zola thinks I'm her mom. No, no, no sweetie. It's aunt Cristina!

- Daddy!

- Wha-Um... Alex, I think Zola wants you..

Alex goes see what Zola wants and she says again.

- Mommy!

- Zozo, it's uncle Alex and aunt Cristina, remember us?

- Daddy!

- Do you think.. she wants Meredith and Derek?

- Daddy! – When Zola says that she points at the photo

- I don't know. Maybe.

Alex sees Zola pointing and he looks and finds the picture.

- Oh. There you go. Zola saw this picture. – he hands the photo to Cristina

- Oh.. That's what she wants.

Cristina and Alex stares at the photo, trying to hold the tears, when Bailey starts crying again.

- What you want now, big guy?

- He's probably hungry, or sleepy.

- I'll put him in bed.

Alex leaves and Cristina tries to feed Zola.

- Mommy!

- I know, babe. I know. – She says with eyes full of water.

Alex gets paged by the hospital in the middle of the night, he goes and leaves a note in Cristina's bedroom.

The first person he sees is Jo, and he remembers he has to talk to her.

- Hey.

- Hi.

- Look, I wanted to t-

- Tell me you're a parente now?

- Look, I know I should've told you earlier but it ju-

- Yes, you should've told me earlier! Alex, I have supported you with everything you have been through. With your dad, with Meredith and Derek, but I-I just don't understand why you were so afraid of telling me this.

- I know. I know it.

- Alex.. I don't think I can stand any more lies.

- Jo, please, I made a mistake. And you know it hasn't been easy for me these past few months. But I'm trying. Cristina and I are doing our best to do this. So, please, let me explain this to you. I need your help. I need your support. I need you.

Jo stares at Alex for a while, but she sees he's suffering and he needs her.

- I'm going to give you one chance, bu-

Alex immediatly takes her by the arms and kisses her.

- I love you, Jo Wilson.

She smiles and kisses him back. But after a while she stops and starts talking.

- Look, I know it hasn't been easy for you but I have been holding something for too long and I I need to tell you and..

- It hasn't, and thank you. But I need to explain how it's going to be because it won't be easy..

- Alex..

- But Cristina and I are really trying. We actually hired two nannies and they'll help us..

- Alex, please...

- And you love kids, right? You can play with Zola and Bailey all the time!

- Alex!

- And if you-

- Alex, stop! Please, stop!

- Wha-...What's going on?

- I need you to be really calm right now because what I'm about to say it's-

- Jo.. What's going on?

- I'm pregnant.


End file.
